


went a little like this

by thimble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it is there on the last night of training camp of their second year, in a rickety old boarding house with Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai sleeping just a few meters away, that Kageyama closes his eyes again, returns the pressure of Hinata’s lips, and hopes for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr.

It’s humid on the second floor, even for July, and there’s an ache in Kageyama’s elbow from a bad fall that an ice pack hadn’t been able to quell; on top of that, Hinata has been complaining about his own joint pains for approximately ten minutes. Kageyama is terrible at precision when it didn’t concern volleyball.

"I really, really think I sprained it," Hinata continues. "You have to help me, how can I jump if my ankle’s messed up?"

"It’s your fault for skimping out on warm-up stretches, dumbass. You’ll be fine in the morning." A year ago he might’ve been more worried, but Hinata has improved since then, and proved that he can bounce back from anything. "Go to sleep."

After thirty seconds or so of silence he mistakenly believes that Hinata had listened, but some shuffling a foot away shoves that assumption into the dirt. He opens one eye to see what the fuss is about and has to bite back a scream when he finds Hinata’s face right above his, pupils blown wide in the dark.

The residual gasp is short-lived because Hinata fits their mouths together and Kageyama feels his own breath warming Hinata’s cheek. He’s never given much thought to kissing before - nobody even liked him then, much less have wanted to kiss him - and he doesn’t give much thought to it now.

(It’s not a deviation from the path the two of them were always meant to take.)

So it is there on the last night of training camp of their second year, in a rickety old boarding house with Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai sleeping just a few meters away, that Kageyama closes his eyes again, returns the pressure of Hinata’s lips, and hopes for the best.

"Hinata," he whispers when it’s over and the aforementioned boy had bundled himself in his sleeping bag. "What’s for breakfast tomorrow?"

The reply is muffled by a pillow, and by the mutual embarrassment still lingering in the air. “Huh? I dunno. Miso, I think. Why’d you wanna know?”

"You taste like garlic, I wanna wash the taste out." Half-truth, half-lie, completely see-through.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

It goes on for an inordinate amount of time, the loudness of their laughter increasing until Tsukishima hisses for them to _Shut. Up._ a few slumbering teammates over. Kageyama feels his cheeks hurting and with it he determines the wideness of his own grin.

"Hinata."

"What, you gonna say I have bad breath again?"

"No." He shifts on his side for the sight of the moon painting Hinata’s fiery hair blue. "Good night."

This time the reply isn’t muffled; Hinata, as usual, matches his smile, and he doesn’t look away. “Night.”


End file.
